Long Story Short Adventures in Unova
by DeadAngels
Summary: What would happen if the Maximum Ride crew lived in Unova? Slight alterations to characters, fyi. Rated for a reason later on.


Long Story Short…

Hi there! My name's Angel! You want to hear a story? All right… Be careful what you wish for!

About six years ago, my "family" and I lived up in the mountains. I put family in quotes, because, well, we aren't really related. I have two sisters, and three brothers. I'll talk about them later. Anyway, we used to live up in Sinnoh, basically on a cliff, until we deemed it necessary to get an actual house. Now, we live in Unova, where it's nice and peaceful. Now that you know some history, lemme start the story!

It was a bright, beautiful morning in Accumula town. Somewhere in one of the houses, my family was stirring.

"Wake up sleepyhead!" Max, my blond, princessy sister, lightly shook me awake.

I yawned loudly and stretched out a bit. "Hmm? Did I fall asleep on the couch again?" I muttered. I brushed my curly blonde hair out of my face. It took me a few seconds to actually sit up.

"Yep! Iggy's making breakfast, so I thought you might want some." Max smiled down at me. It's still hard to believe she's not my mom sometimes, the way she acts and all.

"Thanks! Is there any mail?" Now I was on my feet. I had been waiting for something from Professor Juniper for about a week. Accumula Town, where we lived, was thoroughly boring, so I had nothing else to do but wait for the mail.

"Actually… Yeah. Fang has it. He wanted to open it and say it never came." My surrogate sister replied.

"FANG!" I screamed. I needed that letter. I was not going to let my older brother have it.

The older boy came down the stairs and surprised me, with a large, colorfully wrapped package.

"If you want it, come and get it!" He smirked and held it up, out of my reach.

"Fang, come on!" I whined. Seriously, he should've outgrown this stage ten years ago. He, Max and Iggy were all twenty. I was only twelve. Sometimes, it sucks to be eight years younger than your immediate family.

"Okay, okay, don't have a fit about it Angel." He smiled at me and lowered the box to my height.

I took it delicately from his hand and gave it a little shake. "Thanks. Is everyone up yet? I wanna open it in front of everyone!" I was like that a lot; I had a flair for the dramatic.

"I'll get Nudge and Gazzy up," Max replied. Nudge and Gazzy were our other two family members. I sat at our dining table to wait in the sunlight.

Shortly after, my five siblings all sat around me. The youngest (other than me), was Gazzy, he had dirty blond hair, and he sat next to Nudge, who was probably hoping there was make-up inside. Than came Iggy, who was blind but really smart, next to Fang, with Max virtually on his lap.

"What do you guys think it is?" I asked innocently. I knew what I wanted, but I didn't want to be narrow-minded.

"A Grimer!" Gazzy yelled. I almost smacked my face. He knew I hated Grimers, along with anything slimy or relatively gross.

"Make-up! Ooh, or a new dress! Or maybe a cute bag! Or…" Again I almost slapped my face. That was Nudge for you. She could talk for ages, about anything. She was still talking when Iggy responded.

"Hmmm… Maybe a Pokédex, considering who it's from," Iggy muttered. I had to agree with him. A Pokédex would be typical from the professor. That was probably it.

"A ninja outfit!" Fang wailed, and everyone started to laugh. I sighed, and really did smack my face. He was still just like a kid.

_Is Iggy the only sensible one here?_ I thought to myself.

"I think it might be a Pokémon." Max said slowly. Everyone in the immediate area knew that we came from a relatively poor background, and still had little money. A Pokémon would be nice, but I knew I would never get one.

"Okay, I'm gonna open it now, geez." I started to tear at the wrapping paper and the ribbon. The paper gave way, revealing a brown cardboard box. I sighed and took Fang's switchblade from the table and began cutting away at the tape. Finally, the top of the box was free to come open.

I couldn't speak. After a while of trying to talk, I finally gave up and just started to scream.

"WHAT IS IT?"

"I wanna see!"

"Hey, hand it over!"

My whole family was yelling and screaming, and I was in hysterics. Typical. Nobody notices the little girl. Finally there was silence, but only for about ten seconds.

"OhmygodAngelyouaresolucky!" Nudge blurted, and suddenly, we were all laughing. It felt so good just to laugh right about then. After our laugh fest, I carefully removed the contents of the box. First came a nice bag, which pleased Nudge. Next came a lot of new clothes, some for all of us, which made Fang mildly happy. Then came a Pokédex, just like Iggy predicted. Then, I pulled out a note.

"Dear Angel and family,

I have watched you all for six years now, and I'm positive at least one of you deserves the chance to get a Pokémon. So here's your chance! I don't mind which of you gets it, as long as someone does. Don't fight!

Professor Juniper," I finished the letter, and pulled out the last items in the box: two Pokéballs.

"Well," I said, "Who should get the Pokémon?"

Max, Iggy, and Fang glanced at each other. "Well, I think Fang, Iggy and I are too old. I think it should be two of you." Max gestured at Nudge, Gazzy and I.

Gazzy looked uncomfortable. "I, I think it should be Angel and Nudge. The box was for Angel, and well, traveling with a girl doesn't sound like fun." Everyone in the room looked at him strangely. This was Gazzy's _thing_.

"Are you sure, Gazzy?" Nudge asked. He nodded his head dutifully, and put both Pokéballs behind his back.

"Angel, you pick first," Nudge looked extraordinarily nervous, so I did as she said, and put my hand on my brother's left arm. He handed me the Pokéball, and Nudge got the other. I felt like my heart was about to burst. I was so nervous, but so excited!

"Ready Nudge?" I asked.

"Ready."

"GO POKÉMON!" We both yelled, and two bright lights flashed. The first thing I saw was a small, pink Pokémon with purple flowers on it.

_Please no!_ I thought.

The other Pokémon was more my style. It was a small, brown fox, with creamy white fur around its neck. Fang, always the brainiac, identified both Pokémon.

"Okay, I think Nudge's is the pink and purple one, Munna, and Angel's is the Eevee…" He muttered.

"OH YEAH!" Nudge screamed and squashed her Pokémon against her chest. "I'm Monique, but you can call me Nudge!" She told the little Munna. It did a flip in the air. I rolled my eyes.

"Lemme see the Pokédex Fang." He handed it to me, and I scanned both Pokémon. We listened intently to its speech.

"Munna, the dream eater Pokémon. It eats the dreams of people and Pokémon. Female. Known attacks: Tackle, Psywave, Defense curl. Eevee, the evolution Pokémon. It can change form depending on the environment. Female. Known attacks: Tackle, Tail whip, Quick Attack.

While Nudge chattered to Munna, I spoke to Eevee. "Hello Eevee. My name is Angel. I'm really glad you're my Pokémon. We're going to travel together through Unova. Do you want a nickname?" She nodded her head. "How about Vanessa then?" Eevee did a small flip of acknowledgement, and seemed to smile. "Okay then Vanessa! I'm sure we'll be great friends!"

"Ee, Eevee!" Vanessa said, and I sure hope that meant she thought so too.


End file.
